Pour l'amour d'un poireau
by Olia
Summary: Mais si, je vous jure, Zoro adore les poireaux ! …Mmh, oui, et Sanji est homosexuel. Mais tout est possible dans le monde de One Piece, n’est-ce pas ? One Shot.


**Pour l'amour d'un poireau.**

Auteur : Olia

Titre : Pour l'amour d'un poireau.

Fiction : One Shot

Résumé : Mais si, je vous jure, Zoro adore les poireaux ! …Mmh, oui, et Sanji est homosexuel. Mais tout est possible dans le monde de One Piece, n'est-ce pas ?

Couple : Sanji x Zoro

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Mais un jour le parnouwel m'apportera un bô Sanji n'à poual. Nyahaha ! … Oui bon.

Bonne lecture.

OoO

Des poireaux.

Cet espèce de crétin d'incapable d'imbécile de blondinet aux sourcils en vrille ! Ce petit prétentieux de Love Cook, de personnification de la guimauve de… de…

Zoro ne trouvait pas assez de qualificatifs pouvant montrer à quel point il haïssait le cuistot du Vogue Merry à cet instant précis. Non mais… _Des poireaux !_ Ces trucs abominablement vert et filandreux, cuisinés avec une sauce qui elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise en soit, certes. Mais _pas_ avec des poireaux !

- T'en fait une tronche, Face de Melon. T'es constipé ?

- Grmbl.

- Ah, je vois, tu es revenu à l'état primitif. Je savais bien que tu étais un spécimen spécial d'homo sapiens : celui qui régresse. Original. Peut-être qu'on pourrait te vendre à des scientifiques on en tirerai un bon pr…

- La ferme Sourcils en Vrille ! C'est quoi _ça_ ?!

Le « ça » que désignait l'escrimeur rageusement dans son assiette n'était autre que les végétaux criminels qui - apparemment - donnaient des frissons de dégoût au Second du navire. Mais le fait qu'il désigne l'un de ses plats avec tant de dégoût ne plut que très moyennement au blond.

- _Ca, _Tronche de Gazon, cracha Sanji, ce sont des végétaux, plus précisément des poireaux qui ont été acheté à la dernière île que nous avons accosté. Je les ai acheté là-bas parce que c'était l'une des spécialités locale - mais occupé à pioncer comme tu l'étais, tu n'as pas eut l'occasion d'apprécier les us et coutumes de cet endroit -.

Encore heureux.

Quelle idée de cultiver essentiellement des poireaux sur une île (et même de cultiver des poireaux tout court). Ils pouvaient pas cultiver des choux ? Ou des petits pois ? Mais non, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mots, il avait fallu que ce soit des poireaux. Non mais, cultiver des poireaux, pfff ! N'importe quoi !

- Pour ton information, blondinet, j'ai horreur des poireaux !

- C'est bien dommage. Dans ce cas, tu n'as cas jeûner, j'en connais un qui se fera une joie de manger ta part, répondit le cuistot en désignant son capitaine du menton.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux vert en se levant légèrement (hum) excédé.

Et c'est ainsi que le sabreur sauta le repas du midi, donnant par la même occasion à Luffy sa première double ration gratuite et non volée depuis qu'il était capitaine.

Quelque temps plus tard, après ce repas copieux - sauf pour certains - et préparé avec amour, l'équipage du Vogue Merry était retourné à ses diverses occupations, l'incident du midi déjà oublié. L'habitude sans doute.

Enfin, oublié, pas pour tout le monde… Car bien qu'étant totalement différent de Luffy vis-à-vis de la nourriture - il n'avait pas un trou noir à la place de l'estomac_ lui_ - , Zoro n'en était pas moins un être humain. En d'autres termes, il avait faim. Et ce n'était certainement pas le petit déjeuné qu'il avait pris à six heure du matin qui allait lui tenir l'estomac jusqu'à ce soir.

Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Zoro s'était levé à six heures du matin : entraînement matinal oblige. Et plus étonnant encore, il avait trouvé Sanji debout en train de commencer les préparatifs du petit déjeuné à l'heure même où il s'était levé. A croire que le cuistot ne dormait jamais. Mais il n'allait pas chipoter : il avait pu manger rapidement et sainement.

Bref. Toujours est-il que Zoro avait faim. Mais il était totalement hors de question qu'il aille quémander ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain auprès du cuistot. Il avait sa fierté. Et puis, même s'il demandait, il doutait que Sourcils en Vrille accepte de lui donner quoique ce soit à se mettre sous la dent. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il accueillait Luffy quand celui-ci venait lui demander à manger.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de chaparder de la bouffe sans que le blondinet ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit. Tâche qui s'avérait être aussi ardue que d'essayer de voler le chapeau de Oeil de Pige… Faucon sans se faire découper en rondelle.

Mais Zoro était près à relever le défi. Pour son estomac - d'abord - et par fierté - ensuite -.

De son côté, Sanji ruminait des pensées peu glorieuses sur un certain marimo-qui-ne-savait-même-pas-apprécier-l'art-culinaire-bordel. Non mais, critiquer un de ses plats sans même y avoir goûté ! Du jamais vu. Un vrai gosse. Même Luffy ne faisait pas de manière quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Enfin, en même temps, Luffy n'était pas vraiment un exemple… C'était à se demander s'il avait des papilles gustatives celui-là. Il pouvait vraiment manger n'importe quoi.

Mais il était complètement hors de question que Sanji reste sur une défaite. Car oui, le blond considérait le fait que Zoro ait refusé de manger un de ses plats comme un défaite, et cuisante qui plus est. Et malgré toutes les injures mentales et verbales qu'il avait pu lancer à Tronche de Petit Pois, il devait bien avouer une chose : en temps normal, l'escrimeur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fine bouche. Ce qui rendait son refus de manger encore plus humiliant.

Mais foi de cuistot d'exception, il allait lui faire aimer les poireaux à Tête de Gazon, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

OoO

Lorsqu'un prédateur chasse sa proie, il se doit de se faire le plus discret et le plus silencieux possible. Lent, souple et armé de la plus grande des patiences, il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer la victime, et encore moins ses capacités auditives.

C'est que c'était craintif ces bêtes là.

- Tiens, Zoro ? Pourquoi t'es à quatre pattes devant la cuisine ?

- Luffy…

_Tentative numéro un, infiltration en douce : échec._

OoO

Faire aimer quelque chose à quelqu'un qui le déteste est une tâche qui s'avère être d'une certaine difficulté, surtout dans le domaine culinaire. Après tout, chacun a en horreur un ingrédient dans toute la panoplie alimentaire que nous offre dame nature. Et Face de Gazon, c'était les poireaux.

Que pouvait-on reprocher aux poireaux ?

S'ils n'étaient pas bien cuisinés, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très bon. Surtout s'ils étaient natures. Ils avaient un petit goût amer qui laissait une sensation désagréable sur le palais. Et s'ils ne marinaient pas bien dans une sauce - qui devait par la même occasion faire passer le goût - ils étaient filandreux. Ce qui était fort déplaisant.

En bref, des poireaux cuisinés de manière normale présentaient deux inconvénients : leur goût et leur texture.

Car la richesse d'un aliment ne se faisait pas seulement au niveau du goût, et Sanji le savait très bien. Un met pouvait avoir une saveur exquise, si sa consistance était désagréable, c'était très déplaisant pour le palais.

Comment faire totalement oublier à la langue de Petit Pois les deux particularités de ce légume ?

OoO

Si on cherchait un point faible à Sourcils en Vrille, pour peu qu'on ait un minimum le sens de l'observation, on pensait tout de suite aux femmes. Il n'était, en effet, pas difficile de remarquer que ce crétin de Love Cook ne pouvait rien leur refuser.

Or, sur le bateau, il y avait deux femmes. Et des belles, en prime - enfin, ça, c'était d'après Sanji, bien sûr - . Bien entendu, le cuistot ne saurait leur refuser un petit encas. Donc en théorie, Zoro n'avait qu'à leur demander d'aller chercher à manger pour lui dans la cuisine. Entre Nakama, on pouvait bien se serrer les coudes de temps en temps, non ?

Enfin… En théorie.

Car en pratique, Nami allait faire doubler sa dette pour ce petit service de rien du tout. Et étant donné qu'il était fauché, il valait mieux éviter de quémander l'aide de la rousse.

Mais il y avait toujours l'archéologue… En théorie.

Bon.

- Robin ?

- Oui, Zoro-kun ?

- ... ... ... ...

- Tu souhaites quelque chose ?

- Tu…

- Oui ?

- T'aurais pas vu mon altère de cinq tonnes par hasard ?

- Pas que je sache, Zoro-kun.

- Mmh… Ok, merci.

Raaaaaaaaah, maudite fierté !!!

_Tentative numéro deux, exploiter les failles du cuistot : échec._

OoO

Bon, certes, Tête d'Algue ne supportait pas les poireaux. Mais si Môsieur avait en horreur certains aliments, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait aussi ses préférences. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire frémir les papilles gustatives de Petit Pois ?

D'abord, il y avait l'alcool, fait indéniable accepté de tous. Le Second du navire appréciait particulièrement cette sensation de brûlure et ce caractère fort que lui offraient le Whisky et le Rhum. Malheureusement, si Sanji pouvait utiliser ces deux boissons dans ces sauces afin d'y absoudre le goût, il restait le fait que leur caractère corsé disparaîtrait au moment même de la cuisson. L'alcool s'évaporant sous une température trop élevée.

Mais le cuistot pouvait remplacer cette particularité par des épices ou du piment.

Qu'avait-il en réserve ?

OoO

En réfléchissant bien, Zoro se dit que s'il voulait chaparder un truc à grailler en douce, il valait mieux attendre que le blond sorte de son entre. Et, justement, il y avait un moment où Sourcils en Vrille quittait la cuisine : c'était pour se griller une cigarette.

Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie d'enfumer cette pièce où l'hygiène devait être à son paroxysme. Et puis il fallait bien dire qu'il n'était jamais agréable de manger dans un endroit qui sentait le cendrier froid.

Donc, le sabreur n'avait qu'à attendre que ce dernier se sente en manque de nicotine pour aller discrètement dans la cuisine afin de se trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Rien de plus simple, au final. Zoro se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Oui, bon, fallait dire que la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il préférait de loin l'action aux plans subtils et réfléchis.

Bien content, malgré tout, de sa trouvaille, le second du navire fit mine d'aller piquer un petit somme sous le mat en face de la cuisine. Les yeux fermés mais les quatre autres sens aux aguets, il attendit.

Une heure passa…

…Puis une autre…

… Puis encore une.

…

Bordel ! C'était pas croyable ça ! Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que le cuisinier était un drogué incapable de passer plus de deux heures sans fumer ! Alors pourquoi ne sortait-il pas, cet espèce d'abruti congénital ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

- Si tu attends Sanji, il ne risque pas de sortir, Zoro. Fit Nami en passant à côté de lui. Il a dit qu'il mettait au point une nouvelle recette et qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de nous préparer le goûter. Luffy est d'ailleurs en pleine déprime à cause de ça.

…Grillé.

_Tentative numéro trois, miser sur les besoins de Sourcils en Vrille : échec._

OoO

Après une longue sélection aussi laborieuse que réfléchie, le cuistot se trouvait, pourtant, devant de nombreux assaisonnements plus diversifiés les uns que les autres. Et dire qu'il n'avait pourtant devant lui qu'une infime partie de sa « collection »… Chacune de ces épices l'inspirait pour un nouveau plat, et il ne savait pas lequel serait le plus susceptible de plaire à Face de Melon.

Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il comptait réellement ne faire qu'un seul plat.

Bon.

Côté piment, il avait, tout d'abord, de la Cayenne. Met qui se mariait à merveille avec le curry. Il pouvait très bien faire revenir les poireaux avec de la crème fraîche et du vin blanc avant de les mélanger avec du riz, le tout saupoudré de curry, puis mélangé à quelques morceaux du piment. Et, afin de retrouver le goût fort de la Cayenne, il lui suffisait de faire un Tajine au poulet dans lequel on retrouverait cet assaisonnement. Il pourrait même y rajouter un peu de safran histoire de relever la subtilité du piment.

Prenant quelques notes sur un bout de papier, Sanji regarda autour de lui. Poulet, riz, crème fraîche… Il avait tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour faire le plat qu'il venait de mettre au point. Mais hors de question de tout miser sur une seule recette, ça aurait été comme faire un coup de poker, et le blond avait horreur de s'en remettre au hasard. S'il voulait ne pas souffrir une autre défaite cuisante, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Comme ça, si Petit Pois disait ne pas aimer un plat, il lui en foutrait un autre sous le pif.

Et tant pis si monsieur disait ne plus avoir faim, fallait pas le chercher.

Chassant les pensées meurtrières qui l'envahissaient vis-à-vis du sabreur, le coq se concentra à nouveau sur ses recettes. Manquerait plus qu'il se trompe quelque part à cause de Tête de Gazon, tiens.

Donc. Il avait aussi du Paprika, avec lequel il pourrait faire un bœuf Strogonov, une recette, malgré tout, un peu plus compliquée qui nécessitait une multitude d'ingrédients. Seul inconvénient ? Il n'y avait pas de poireaux. (Et rappelons que c'est tout de même l'aliment clé des recettes du blond, au vu du défi qu'il s'est lui même imposé). Par quoi pourrait-il remplacer ses précieux légumes verts ?

Sanji survola une recette écrite par Zeff du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr, les champignons étaient irremplaçables. Ils étaient la saveur douce qui tranchait avec la viande quelque peu dure du bœuf. En revanche, les oignons qui devenaient tendre à la cuisson pouvaient être substitués par les poireaux qui présentaient le même caractère. Enfin, rien ne l'empêchait de laisser quelques lamelles du bulbe afin que son goût ne manque pas. Et pour le paprika… Deux pincées ?

…

Hé, ho. On avait à faire aux goûts particuliers de Petit Pois, là. Fallait pas prendre ses papilles gustatives à la légère. Allez, hop, huit pincées pour les beaux yeux du sabreur.

Suivant malgré tout un tant soit peu les indications, Sanji rangea la cardamone et la remplaça par du poivre blanc moulu et de la maïzena, épices nécessaire au bœuf Strogonov. Il garda cependant le Whisky. Il remplacerait le vin rouge par l'alcool qu'affectionnait tant le sabreur : même si le goût n'était pas similaire, il était sûr que le Whisky se marierait parfaitement avec son plat. Après tout, ses papilles gustatives l'avaient rarement trompé.

Ensuite, il y avait l'Espelette…

OoO

Si chacun savait que le cuistot aimait cuisiner, tout le monde savait également que le blond prenait grand soin de sa modeste personne. Zoro en avait parfaitement conscience, évidement. Il savait, en outre, que Sanji dépensait une jolie petite fortune dans ses costards, chemises, cravates et autres atours digne d'un coq de première classe.

Et si le sabreur avait toujours dénigré le fait que Sourcils en Vrille claque de la thune dans des sapes à la manière d'une adolescente en pleine période de solde, aujourd'hui il révisait totalement son jugement. Ces dites fringues allaient lui permettre de grailler, _enfin_.

Le plan était simple. Il irait frapper, l'air de rien, à la porte de la cuisine afin de faire croire au cuistot que Luffy s'était mis en tête de faire un cerf-volant avec ses chemises et chaparderait deux, trois truc à grignoter pendant que Blondinet irait assommer leur capitaine afin de protéger ses précieux vêtements. Rapide et efficace.

Fier de sa trouvaille, le Second du navire se dirigea l'air de rien vers le lieu désiré et frappa à la porte une fois. Pas de réponse. Bien sûr il s'en doutait, le cuistot n'allait pas se laisser déconcentrer de façon aussi simple. Il frappa une deuxième fois.

- Oï, Blondinet, si tu tiens à tes fringues tu f'rais bien d'aller jeter un œil dans ta penderie, annonça le bretteur en prenant soin de mettre un maximum de nonchalance dans sa voix. J'crois que Luffy cherche du tissus pour se faire des cerf-volants…

Toujours pas de réponse.

Zoro perdit patience.

- Hé, Sourcils en Vrille ! J'prend l'temps de te prévenir pour tes sapes de gonzesse, alors la moindre des choses, ce serait _de répondre_ !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner la porte pour de bon cette fois, le sabreur entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, non sans une certaine violence.

Enf-

- Ecoute-moi bien Marimo ! Fit un Sanji qui avait plus l'air d'un Cerbère pour le coup, _je_ suis en train de _confectionner_ de nouvelles _recettes_ comme te l'a _gentiment_ expliqué Nami-San_ tout à l'heure_…

- ah, merde, il avait entendu -

- …Ce qui me prend tout mon _temps_ et qui _nécessite_ un minimum de _concentration_. Aussi, je te _demanderai_ de ne _pas_ venir me _déranger_ si c'est pour m'annoncer des_** futilités**_ !

Et c'est sur ces paroles bien senties que le coq de première classe claqua la porte sur un Zoro pantois.

Ses fringues, des futilités ? Il disait pas le contraire ya quelques jours ?

_Tentative numéro quatre, abuser le coq afin de le faire sortir : échec._

OoO

Four sur thermostat cinq, bouilloire mise à feu vif tandis que la poêle laissait mariner les ingrédients qu'elle contenait sur un feu doux et un Sanji affairé à découper avec soin légumes, viandes et féculents avec une rapidité et une minutie digne des kendôkas les plus affirmés.

La cuisine ressemblait à une grande usine dans laquelle se trouvait un seul mécanicien. Les minces filets de vapeurs laissaient, au fur et à mesure, sentir une délicieuse odeur de plats préparés avec soin. Et comme une danse répétée des millions et des millions de fois, le coq passait de la table à la cuisinière en passant par le frigo, toujours avec des mets différents dans les mains.

- …Revenir les oignons à feu doux en ajoutant le sel et un peu de rosé…

Passionné et enfermé pour de bon dans son monde, nul ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa bulle. Et quand bien même une personne y arriverait, il ferait subir une mort lente et douloureuse à cette dite personne pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il était en proie à un surmenage intensif. Une seule minute pouvait faire rater un de ses plats, ses nakamas le savaient. Il fallait donc être pleinement givré pour venir le déranger à un moment pareil.

Mais si ses amis étaient parfois un peu tarés, ils avaient malgré tout une once de raison. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'un de ces crétins vienne le déranger.

…Enfin… En théorie.

- … Tes sapes de gonzesse alors…

Marimo…

Celui-là, il avait décidément pas finit de le faire chier ! Non seulement il venait critiquer sa cuisine, mais en plus il se permettait de venir le déranger alors que lui révisait ses recettes _pour cet imbécile de Petit Pois !_

Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne dérangeait pas un cuistot en train de cuisiner à cet imbécile de bretteur.

- Ecoute-moi bien Marimo ! _Je_ suis en train de _confectionner _(…) des _**futilités**_ !

Et sans prendre le temps de s'assurer que Face de petit Pois ait bien reçut le message, il claqua la porte, et s'en alla rapidement surveiller la sauce qu'il avait abandonnée deux minutes plus tôt.

OoO

Zoro avait beau retourner et re retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur.

Son estomac criait famine et il n'avait plus aucunes idées en tête. Pire, toutes ces péripéties lui avaient donné une faim de tous les diables. Raaah, et ces délicieuses odeurs qui envahissaient le bateau lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche, impossible de penser à autre chose, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Il avait bien essayé de pioncer pour de bon. Après tout, comme le disait l'adage, « qui dort, dîne », mais nan, pas moyen de fermer les yeux. Lui, incapable de dormir, non mais on aura tout vu !

En même temps, avec le trou qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il ne risquait pas d'avoir un sommeil tranquille, voire un sommeil tout court.

…

Ah, et puis merde ! Pour cette fois, il mettrait sa fierté au placard ! Fallait qu'il graille. Demander à Sourcils en Vrille un petit quelque chose pour patienter jusqu'au prochain repas ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Au pire il se ferait jeter, ça finirait en baston et il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'au dîner.

Normal.

Pas de quoi en chier une pendule.

…

_Non, non et non ! _Il ne pouvait absolument pas faire ça. C'était complètement hors de question ! Merde, quoi. Ca fierté, c'était aussi légendaire que l'estomac de Luffy, impossible à mettre de côté.

Grmbl.

Oui, mais il avait faim.

Et soif aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne bouteille de Rhum accompagné d'une belle pièce de bœuf, en cette instant précis ? Qu'elle était belle l'époque où il pouvait aller se servir l'air de rien dans la cave à vin à l'arrière de la cuisine sans se poser de questions et sans que…

…

Une minute.

Contrairement à Luffy, Zoro n'avait_ jamais_ été privé d'accès à la cuisine. Il avait _toujours_ pu entrer sans que le cuistot ne dise rien, et il pouvait même se servir dans les réserves sans que le blond ne pipe mot. Contrairement à tous les autres membres de l'équipage d'ailleurs (sauf Nami et Robin, ça allait de soit).

Pourquoi ?

Ah, merde, il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Puisque d'habitude il pouvait entrer dans la cuisine sans se prendre une semelle noire en pleine face, il n'avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était monté tout un film à propos se Sourcils en Vrille et de sa cuisine. Faudrait qu'il songe à se muscler un peu les neurones en plus du reste, ça devenait urgent.

Déterminé, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte du jardin d'Eden, mis la main sur la poignée et…

SBLAM !

Les portes de cuisine en pleine figure, ça doit faire mal. Même à un bœuf comme Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Marimo ?

- Temee, tu peux pas faire attention quand tu… Hey !

- Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de tes services, fit le blond en attrapant le col du bretteur l'air de rien afin de le traîner à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

Vexé de s'être, encore une fois, fait prendre comme un gamin alors qu'il tentait une entrée dans la cuisine, humilié de voir que le cuistot s'en souciais bien peu, et carrément énervé de constater qu'il se faisait mener comme une fillette dans la cuisine par ce crétin de blondinet, le Second du navire vit rouge.

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais t'aider à faire la vaisselle, Sourcil en Vrille, _tu te goures méchamment !_ Cracha le bretteur dont les nerfs cédaient les uns après les autres, _et tu as intérêt à me lâcher immédiatement avant que je ne te_…

Personne ne su jamais quelles souffrances Zoro comptait faire endurer à son nakama, car ce dernier, pantois devant une table plus remplie de mets que dans les rêves de leur Capitaine, oublia bien vite sa fierté pour se souvenir de son estomac.

Ignorant délibérément la bouche pleine de bave du sabreur - mais avec un léger sourire malgré tout devant une réaction assez attendue - Sanji le poussa sur une chaise et remplis une assiette de l'un des plats posés sur la tables avant de la mettre sous le nez de Petit Pois.

- Maintenant, fit le blond, tu manges. Je ne te laisse pas sortir tant que tu n'as pas goûté de chaque plat de façon raisonnable.

Le ton de Sanji était sans réplique.

Et Zoro, trop heureux de voir son souhait s'exaucer, attrapa sa fourchette vivement sans se faire prier. Mais les quelques neurones restant parvinrent à lui faire passer un message. Depuis quand le cuistot faisait à manger pour lui _uniquement_ ?

Ca sentait pas bon.

Le plan. Pas la bouffe.

- Tu m'as fait un plat à l'arsenic, c'est ça ?

- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être dénué de bon sens, Marimo, répondit le blond avec un sourire moqueur collé au visage. Un jour, pense à développer ton empathie à la place de tes muscles, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

- Ce que je fais de mon corps ou de mon cerveau ne te regarde pas, blondinet. J'ai des habitudes. Quand on y déroge, je me pose des questions, et toi, tu réponds, point.

- Ne t'imagine pas que tu obtiendras des réponses ainsi, Petits Pois.

- Peut-être faudra-t-il que j'utilise la force, Sourcil en Vrille ?

- … Du moins ce qu'il t'en reste, mmh ? Allez, mange, sinon je t'écraserai comme un vulgaire moustique. Et ça me ferai mal que tu prétendes avoir perdu face à moi simplement parce que tu manquais de vitamines.

- Je te prends maintenant si tu veux. On verra si je manque de force, Love Cook.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes pour ce genre de chose, Face de Melon.

Après une minute de réflexion, Zoro ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ses pommettes se teintant légèrement d'une teinte rosée.

- Teme, ne fais pas ce genre d'allusion dégueulasse avec moi, Blondinet ! Siffla le bretteur en se levant brutalement, le pouce sur la garde d'un de ses sabres. Je suis pas une donzelle que tu pourras fourrer dans ton lit pour te vider les couilles !

- Premièrement, répondit le cuistot sans perdre son sang-froid, je ne fous pas les donzelles dans mon lit, je les courtise. Deuxièmement, si par le plus heureux des hasards je parviens à en séduire une, je ne me vide pas les couilles, je lui fais l'amour. Troisièmement, je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as pas suffisamment d'atouts féminins pour que je te confonde avec l'unes d'elles, et pour finir, assieds-toi et mange ou ça va être froid.

- Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu m'as préparé à grailler.

Le blond soupira.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Marimo, j'ai une fierté. En tant qu'homme, d'abord, et en tant que cuistot, ensuite. Tu auras noté que j'ai horreur qu'on critique ma cuisine, mmh ?

- Ouais.

- C'est déjà ça. Malgré tout, je sais - contrairement à certains - me remettre en question. C'est pourquoi quand une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, affirme ne pas apprécier un plat fait de ma main, j'essaie de le modifier pour que ça change et m'améliorer. Alors d'après toi, pourquoi t'ai-je fait à manger spécialement aujourd'hui ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, teme. J'ai compris. Fit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, mange.

- Attends un peu…

- Quoi, encore ? S'impatienta Sanji.

- Ca veut dire que ya des poireaux ?

- _Evidemment._

- Tu as refait plein de plats avec des poireaux, pour que je dise que_ j'apprécie ta cuisine_ ?

- …

Le bretteur sourit mais n'en rajouta pas. Il attrapa sa fourchette et enfourna la première bouchée du plat dans sa bouche. Délicieux. Même avec des poireaux, le plat restait réellement bon. Peut-être même aurait-il été moins agréable au palais sans.

Essayant de cacher la petite pointe d'anxiété qui le traversait, Sanji s'assit en face de son nakama et s'alluma une cigarette. Tant pis pour la règle d'hygiène, juste cette fois, il se laisserait aller.

En quelques minutes, Zoro avait finit son assiette, et sans plus de cérémonie la tendit au cuistot dans un geste légèrement impatient.

- Encore.

Sanji sourit.

- Ca te tuerait de dire que t'as aimé ?

- Si j'en redemande, c'est que j'ai aimé, crétin, répondit le bretteur avec sarcasme, cette fois c'est toi qui devrais faire fonctionner d'avantage ton empathie. A moins que t'aies simplement envie de me l'entendre dire ?

- Que vous êtes philosophe, sir Marimo.

- Tais-toi et sers-moi.

Les plats se succédèrent et le ventre de Zoro se remplit. Quand enfin il ne resta rien de ce que Sanji avait préparé, celui-ci tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, l'écrasa sous son talon, et regarda le bretteur.

- Alors ?

- Ya du dessert ?

- Au poireau ?

Le sabreur grimaça.

- Erk, pitié. Tout mais pas ça.

- Je peux toujours te filer un dessert de dernière minute, Face de Melon, mais c'est pas dit que t'apprécie.

- Donne toujours.

Le blond se leva et fit le tour de la table. Confiant, Zoro avait renversé la tête en arrière et attendait le plat qui devait clôturer son festin les yeux fermé, appréciant la légère somnolence que son ventre plein lui procurait. Evidement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Au début, il cru que le cuistot avait posé sur ses lèvres un morceau de gâteau à la crème tout juste sortit du four. C'est quand il sentit une langue taquine s'immiscer dans sa bouche qu'il comprit. Surpris, il se jeta en arrière, regardant son vis-à-vis les yeux écarquillé.

Sanji le regardait, sans trace de peur ou de sarcasme dans les yeux. Tout juste pouvait-on y lire une faible marque de curiosité. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se ralluma une cigarette.

- Alors ?

Zoro attrapa la cigarette que le cuistot venait de s'allumer et la jeta à terre.

- Encore.

_Owari._

Petit mot de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà. Ca doit faire un bon bout de temps que j'ai commencé cette fiction et puis je l'ai oubliée. Mais en rangeant mes fichiers, je l'ai relue par hasard et, même après un an de latence, elle ne m'a pas parue mauvaise. Je l'ai donc terminée. Ca va quand même faire deux ans que je n'ai plus rien écrit, j'espère donc que ça vous a plus malgré tout.

Je vais voir si je n'ai pas d'autres fictions qui méritent d'être continuées.

A bientôt. ;)


End file.
